


tongue tied

by zhangjunist (Danxk)



Series: paper boats [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), Nex7 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bankruptcy, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, mentioned the word "abuse", selling but not prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/zhangjunist
Summary: Linkai grew up with nothing, lived by thinking of nothing but just surviving the next days. When his father sold him to a family, he did not know whether to be glad to be out of his father's abuse or be damned because the family he will be serving is afamily of more than humans.





	1. the mind decides

**Author's Note:**

> OHMYGOD ADJBASDJHASD it's my first time writing a chenggui fic since no one would quench this thirst, i'm going to quench it myself afasdasd
> 
> PS. idk how to write, don't expect anything

**“Linkai** , wake up now,” a firm, cold voice called out as a hand shook his bony shoulders. A girl from the near village used to complain that she could not enjoy leaning on his shoulder as the people on theatres deem as something romantic, Linkai’s shoulder was too sharp, the bone protruding too much—people think he’s been starved but no—since he was a child Linkai had always been like that: skinny, small, angular, that kids his age often mocked him, trip him, laugh at him until he had their parents losing their jobs on his father’s plantation.

That used to happen in the old days—until eleven years ago, their plantation was attacked by locusts. He was a small child then, but he knew what bankrupt meant. People around him tell him those tales anyway, it’s impossible for him not to know and understand more as he grew up. Little by little they lost everything. He thought he could still live his life even without anyone preparing his bath, feeding him, cooking for him, doing the laundry for him—that’s not until he lost the only  person in his life that made him keep on going, holding onto the life of this terrible world—his mother.

Linkai opened his eyes slowly, dreading what’s to come. He liked this game, letting anticipation and excitement flood over him when in truth he knew the bad things to come today. He turned to the person next to him, Linkai had a vague image of him when he was only three—this person used to buy him things, used to wear clothes that are totally different and more grandeur than the ones he’s in today. His father has long lost his grace and posture of a man who grew up in luxury, trampled by years of working day and night to have something to feed Linkai and himself.

His father was out of the car immediately, he can’t blame him for wanting to get rid of Linkai instantly and get his pay. Linkai went out of the car next, he watched as the driver drove the car away, how long has it been since the last time Linkai had ridden a car? He was only three when their life went downhill but those brief happy moments were stored in Linkai’s head—refusing to bury them away.

“Mister Wang,” a man in a black suit, white gloves and silvering hair slicked back, greeted them at the front steps of an old fashioned mansion. The kind that would immediately make you guess the inhabitants. His father dragged him up to the stone stairs by his bony arm, the touch far away from gentle and caring.  As they approached the man who’s standing too straight, Linkai was worried he will break by a mere bow, his curious eyes marvelled through the yard of the enormous house. There’s a fountain on the far left, birds chirp and dance on the sides as they drank the clear water. On the right was a setup of what Linkai could guess a marble table and chairs surrounded it, their backs and arm rests curling into intricate patterns to show their expense.

Linkai just turned nineteen—he’s already past the Age and he still love the wonders of everything around him like he’s ten and not nineteen.

“Welcome Mr Wang,” the man, whom Linkai presumed as a family butler greeted them when they arrived at the front arching doors of the house, “If you would just follow me inside,” he said and led the way. The tall butler pushed the door open with a gloved hand. From his past basic lessons when he was a little child, he knew that maids would be welcoming them from the other side of the door. The door revealed a wide expanse and high ceilinged inside of the mansion. Even at midday Linkai was sure the chandeliers dancing with crystals and glass would look grand and fancy at night when they’re finally lit up, from what he could judge. He was proved true about the maid, two were lined side by side to their right as they entered, bowing to them. Linkai’s father had dropped his arm and was gazing too intently at everything he could see inside the mansion, as if he could famish himself with the delicate and expensive looking flower vases and soft looking couch.

“Mina, why don’t you prepare us a drink, take those to the drawing room later,” The butler said. One of the maids took three steps back without looking up from her half-body bow and walked off with her back straight to do what she was asked—everything, Linkai watched in fascination and familiarity, everything was as how he used to remember, the code and process on how a proper lady maid should act. The tall butler turned to the other maid who’s still not dismissed from her bow and was waiting for her orders, “Sana, please tell the High Master our guests have arrived,” the second maid did the same three steps without breaking her bow before going away.

The butler continued on walking, Linkai and his father trailing behind him. Linkai felt so out of place, everything was colored in ivory, white, cream, gold, elegant touches of brass and soft brown; he bowed his head as he walked, looking at his oversized filthy clothes.

Few turns to the right has finally brought them to another wooden door. Everything in this house seemed to be ceramic, wooden, gold or brass but never silver, Linkai observed, considering the inhabitants of this house, it did not seem strange at all. The butler opened the wooden door to a simple but wide room. A table set with couches on the right side—right where the sun shoots its light through the tall glass window which ranges from almost the whole wall of the room save for at least two feet to the floor of the room. Another huge glass wall was opened for the sun to cast light into the room, illuminating the wide wooden table in front of the three. There was nothing on it except a folder and a few papers peeking from it on the sides. A small circular container opened at the top to accommodate pens of different colors but all for official business signing. A swivel chair tucked with the table and another two sets of chair for guests in front of the table.

“Mr Wang, please take your seat with your son,” the butler ordered as he gestured for the empty couches, “By the way, it’s too rude of me not to introduce myself when I know half of your lives’ information.” He smiled, making Linkai shiver. He hasn’t observed it before, but now he can clearly see and differ themselves from that of the butler. It wasn’t just all because he may have big bones or tall parents that’s why he’s so tall. Something about him was different. His skin was pale, Linkai could see clearly, now that he’s under direct sunlight and is sitting right across them on a single-man couch. And when he smiled he saw a flicker of red on his irises, he wished he was just imagining it. But knowing that he’s inside _the mansion_ , he knew that none of it is just his mind playing tricks on him.

“I am Yanlei, one of the many butlers the High Master—the owner of this house—has hired. I’ve been working for him for five years, mostly I accompany him for his business trips across Asia and Europe. So, I’m mostly not here and mostly a personal assistant to the High Master,” he just finished his introduction when the drawing room’s door open. His father did a sharp intake of breath, he knew that he was expecting the High Master to enter, his hands itching to get a hold of what he wants and he hates his father for that. Instead, she maid, Mina, entered with a tray of scones and juice on glasses. She set them down one by one on the table between Linkai and his father, and the butler, Yanlei. Linkai watched Mina and her gracefulness, trying to guess if she’s the same as Yanlei.

Across the table, Yanlei smiled, “No, Mina is not one of _us_. There aren’t much of _us_ here. Servants here are mostly of your kind, Linkai.” Linkai wasn’t surprised to hear that Yanlei knew his name. But he was shocked to know that the butler has been watching him as he observes Mina. Mina is beautiful, Linkai could judge that she’s the quiet kind of girl, she was trained enough to get all the right posture, poise and gracefulness of a house servant.

“Thank you,” Yanlei mutters as Mina scampers out of the room.

“When will the High Master come?” His father hissed beside him, growing impatient.

“Please, drink and eat as we wait,” Yanlei said, so out of the question. Linkai’s father glared at the butler before taking a scone and stuffing it to his mouth. But the manners he grew up with as a young rich child himself was still there. Lessons on which is proper and not stayed with him even throughout the years of poverty. Linkai wished he was more than a three year old child pampered for a brief moment then. Wished he could have at least the elegance of a once-rich boy.

Linkai’s father had only finished his first scone and was half way his drink when the drawing room’s door swung open again. Linkai did not look up to know who is it, judging from the restlessness of his father’s hand and light chuckle, he already know.  His father stood up, bringing Linkai with him; there’s that stinging clench of a hand on his arm again, bruises will bloom the same place they always did. Yanlei, abandoned his seat as two pairs of feet walked in front of them.

“Please take you seat,” a deep, booming, but strangely gentle voice coming from in front of them invited.

Linkai’s father sat with his hand still on Linkai’s arm. Linkai, gritted his teeth, thinking of other things than the stinging dig of flesh to flesh, threatening to break his bone.

“Here’s my son, Linkai,” His father introduced, finally letting go of his arm. Linkai reached out a hand to massage the hurting area. It wasn’t like his father has never done that to him, he did even worse, actually, “Look up you idiot!” his father told him and so he did.

And then he was regretting it. In front of him are two kinds of beauty: one that’s quite out of time but not quite faded and unappreciated and one that would suit their time, their age, their generation.

“I am the High Master and this is my son, Chengcheng,” the High Master introduced his son, who’s currently taking an interest on staring, watching, observing Linkai. Linkai did not backdown, he stared at him back. They did a staring contest for a few seconds, until Chengcheng, smirked and Linkai’s tummy did a flip and finally averted his gaze.  Chengcheng was smiling now, a triumphant and challenging smile playing on his tinted red lips.

Only when the High Master has cleared his throat that the two boys gave their attention back to the business, but Chengcheng was still smiling, asking for another duel he was sure he’d be winning over.

“Let’s get down to business Mr Wang,” the High Master said, the butler Yanlei, produced a pen and paper and sat down at the end of the table, “You wanted to sell your son as a servant to my home—”

“Take him! Make him serve!” Linkai’s father cut off the High Master’s words,  “Ask him to do whatever you creatures want him to do, I don’t care. Just take him and give me my money. I want to get out of here,” Linkai could not blame his father. Even though the room wasn’t that cold, the airconditioner is on its minimal setting, it even isn’t raining, no wind could have possibly entered—but the hairs on Linkai’s nape stood up. He rubbed the sides of his arms, trying to get some friction.

“Would we go the price on the contract?” the High Master’s voice was calm, but Linkai knew he is just a line away from breaking his patient demeanour. He knew better than breaking into a vampire’s calm.

Linkai’s father was smiling again—the manic, desperate smile, like a dog awaiting for his reward from being good and obedient to his master, obviously waiting for the High Master to give him his money for selling his own son.

Cold blooded asshole, Linkai thinks, all these years of staying with only his father, he had always wanted to get away from him—from his abuse. When they went bankrupt, his father did not give up immediately, he tried to revive the business but all money and properties weren’t enough. His mother died and there’s only the two of them, then he started drinking his days out. Linkai barely eating anything. He was five when he stopped going to school. He barely knew how to write or read. At a young age, he found ways to survive his days. Linkai broke the morale his mother taught him, he started stealing things and food. He was caught multiple of times and in those times, with nothing to eat, his father would beat him up while whispering how useless and an embarrassment he was. Linkai would curse under his breath until his father was done with him, until there were lines in his skin, beaten too deep and abused too much to bloom red, following the line where the piece of wood had hit him.

The High Master stood up and rounded the couch, his son trailing behind him. The High Master, Linkai only saw it then, was wearing a long sleeve of maroon, the perfect colour representation of blood. Black slacks, hair slicked back, he stood with dignity and pride. Chengcheng, his son, on the other hand was wearing only a modern gray hoodie, black pants and indoor slippers with fluffy fur at the top. Linkai, if they were on other situation and seeing such would have made him laugh or smile, it was too contrastin to what Chengcheng looks like or portrays right that moment.

“Take him,” the High Master commanded, eyes trained on the gold watch on his wrist, examining time, if Linkai did not know that he was a vampire, he could have thought he was a normal business man who’s running late of his appointment. The butler walked toward Linkai, gesturing for him follow him. Linkai stood up and was about to go when his father took a hard grip on his wrist. When Linkai looked at him, he was standing as well.

“Where are you taking him?” his father asked, eyes wide.

The High Master looked up to him, lips pressed into a thin line. Linkai was sure more doling and the High Master would snap at his father—worse even at him.

“We’re taking him to his chambers, tomorrow he can start,” the High Master said.

“Then here is my payment? I give my son to serve you, you have to pay me!” his father demanded, tightening his hold on Linkai’s wrist.

Chengcheng was looking at him now, his eyes darting from his father, to his wrist, back to his face.

“But Mr Wang, we will have to train him first, just because you’re giving him to us does not mean he will serve well. Tomorrow he starts training, a month after, we will see his performance and then decide to pay you then or not,” the High Master explained. All the while Chengcheng and Linkai stood silent, though Linkai keeps on gritting his teeth as the tight hold on his wrist was starting to be unbearable.

“That is unacceptable!” his father started to raise his voice, a hand sharply slicing through air.

“That it what’s written on our contract,” the High Master raised a brow, “Unless you did not read through it.”

“Then this is all useless!” Linkai’s father said to no one in particular. Along with his dream of payment, Linkai’s wish of getting away from his father also seemed to be away, away from his grasp.

Sensing his desperation, Chengcheng stepped forward. Never—never in his life had he any interest on his father’s business. Never had he asked for a servant of his own, an assistant on a few things, sure he did, but when it comes to someone who would tail him everywhere—it was too annoying and a great bother to consider. But right now, something in the way Linkai (as he heard the man introduce his own son like he’s a dog) acts all prided while keeping himself low like a tamed dog when he’s obviously not—something about him made Chengcheng want to try him. Their staring contest earlier served him a good basis and spurned his interests more.

“Father, let me…” Chengcheng asked his father who nodded, permitting him. He was, as well as everyone else in the room, was intrigued by what a mere boy who just turned eighteen not too long ago, has to say with today’s business.

“Mr Wang, other than being a servant in this household, what other things could your son offer?” Chengcheng asked.

Linkai watched him, eyes staring intently into his father’s then flicking to his then back to his father, as if making sure that Linkai is all right. To see if it’s okay for him that people here are making a deal about his life—his life, that he never had a chance to decide upon.

The first thing and only thing that made Linkai think of—which he was sure was also the same thing that went through his father’s mind as he looked at his son, head to toes, as if he was examining his physicality. But Chengcheng cut off their trail of ideas that would meet in the end,

“No, Mr Wang, we do not tolerate prostitution.” Chengcheng said and there’s an edge to his voice, making Linkai feel like the room’s temperature dropped so low, multiple shivers ran down his spine.

“Then what do you suggest?” Linkai’s father asked. The High Master watched his son behind; eye, observing.

“I am in need of a human subjugate,” Chengcheng said. Yanlei’s who’s been holding Linkai’s arm gently, slightly tightened his hold. He seemed to grow tense beside him, so did the High Master, but he still kept his line. He did not stop or interrupt Chengcheng on this deep, the only indication that he was picking up with conversation is the slight furrowing of his brows. Is something wrong? As far as Linkai knew, and learned as they live in a community, in society where vampires are accepted. A truce between human and vampires signed a decade ago, so they could co-exist.

“But the child seem to be…unhealthy,” the High Master seemed to suggest behind Chengcheng, “An unfit match for your needs.”

Everyone was silent.

Linkai’s father who came here with Linkai, expecting he’d finally get rid of him. He used to say he was the bad luck in his life. Ever since he was born nothing good has ever happened to him, he would put it that way. Now, he would probably go home with Linkai and without the money he’d been anticipating to receive. Unless he can wait a month until he can receive it, but that would still depend on Linkai. After all the things he’d done to him, he wasn’t any expectant that Linkai would work the way he wanted to.

Chengcheng was speechless as well, he could not find anything. His father was right, Linkai seemed to be the type who would faint from the first suction of his blood. His price no matter how cheap, would not be worth it. His father is a business man, he knows the basic principles of business. Gamble—bet on the winning side. And Linkai’s side is not the beneficial. The time to prove himself has come, Chengcheng thought a while ago, but it seemed to be his doom. He needs to find a way out. A way out, no matter how small, he’d fit himself in—just to prove himself to his father.

As if on cue, for the first time since they entered the drawing room, Linkai spoke.

“I have _Polycythemia_ ,” his voice came out tight as if he was nervous speaking the truth, “I have excess blood. I need to reduce blood and you need blood, you want it. I can give it to you.” Chengcheng observed as his plummy voice come out, hinting the family he’d come from. Linkai saw his father’s triumphant and grateful smile, _how ironic_ , he thought.

Their eyes met, Chengcheng smiled, Linkai looked away.

 

* * *

 

 

 **“This** will be your chamber for the next days, weeks, months or years if you wish to stay.”  Chengcheng said as he took a seat on the bed that could accommodate enough of Linkai’s body. Dust puffed out from the bed dance in the air, visible thanks to the sun rays from the setting sun. Linkai could not believe it took them a long time to discuss his life sale.

“Thanks.” He muttered as he placed his bag of a few clothes and not-so-valuable items on the lone table next to his bed. Chengcheng only smiled at him, the innocent, child-like smile where no teeth is shown. Back there, in the drawing room, Chengcheng acted like he’s the older between them. He was all serious and a bit scary. But his childish side shows, even if he’s just a year younger than Linkai.

Linkai watched him plop down the dusty bed; it seemed as Chengcheng inhaled more of the air, that vampires aren’t so sensitive of dust. Chengcheng closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat and light of the setting sun. Everyone calls them modern vampires, not only because they’re living in the same century as modern mortals. It’s because they seemed to have evolved.  They’re no longer sensitive to light, old books used to depict them as creatures that turn to ashes by just the mere touch of the sunlight. Now, Linkai could even see vampires loving the sun, though their skin never get tanned. That makes them a greater threat to human society so it’s better to sign the truce between the two races than risk everyone’s lives. Now they co-exist.

"You shouldn't have said that," Chengcheng said, opening his eyes. Linkai could see his eyes turn red to hazel brown to red, it’s like lights are playing on his eyes.s

"Which one?" Linkai asked, walking near the wall, still distancing himself from the young vampire. He had not done anything that Linkai might judge him from as harmful, untamed vampire, but that does not mean he can be careless around him.

Even if he presented himself as his subjugate.

"Your blood condition, poly-whatever-is-that, you could have walked away with your father," Chengcheng offered, now sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes trained on Linkai’s face.

"Did you miss how my father was desperate enough for money to give me away?" linkai stated bitterly. He could not believe his own blood, his own flesh, his father gave him away for a small bag of money. Be damned whoever said, ‘blood is thicker than water’

"You would die here, you know that," Chengcheng tosses the words as if there’s no harm in them.

"I know and it will be a quicker death here than with my father."

"Why were you stuck with him?" Chengcheng inquired curiously.s

"I never chose it."

“You should’ve ran away,” Chengcheng offered and Linkai is confused why he is suddenly standing, too gracefully walking towards him, "A painful slow death is the only thing offered here, with lots of fangs and blood and skin piercing," Chengcheng is now too close, making the room feel small and too warm when he could not feel any heat oozing out of Chengcheng’s body.

"It's still better than starving out there," Linkai said, but his voice has turned suddenly too small, it sounded unlike his.

Chengcheng raised an eyebrow, a few away from Linkai, "So you want torture?" he said in a voice that suggested he’s having fun cornering the poor lamb on the wall of his new room.

"Probably…"

And then Chengcheng’s too close, the coldness of his vampire body felt through lines of clothes. Linkai raised his hands to push him off, but Chengcheng is faster, quicker, and stronger. He easily directed Linkai’s hands and held his wrist just above his head as he ducked down all too swiftly. Slotting his face between Linkai’s head and shoulder—coming for his neck.

Then there’s a strangled cry, piercing of skin and Chengcheng sucking the blood out of his neck.


	2. cold as frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fan Chengcheng's turn to make Linkai wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking of discontinuing this honestly JASDJASDA

**Birds** chirping was the first thing that registered to Linkai, then of tiny flapping sounds by their wings. It’s not so often for Linkai to hear these kind of things for the past years as soon as he feel like his nerves aren’t asleep anymore. Mostly it would be of his father’s booming voice, ordering him to wake up and get his lazy ass up from wherever he’s lying on or he’ll beat him up until he can’t get up anymore. It wasn’t out of fright that Linkai would get up, he just wanted to get out of the place they’d been sleeping. Linkai could not even call it a home—a house. For the first time since he could start working—as his small body and young age permitted—he’s waking up and spent hours sleeping on a bed—a real one; though small and thin of blankets, it was enough of a comfort to him.  He can’t remember when was the last time he had a good sleep, with no bugs creeping up his face from sleeping on the ground with only thin linen to lie on.

He opened his eyes slowly, like the way a cat would, uncurling himself. The first thing he saw were two curious eyes staring down at him, they were hazel brown which turned scarlet red in a blink then turned to brown again the next second.  Startled, Linkai and his reflexes acted fast but Chengcheng—the vampire that he is—was quicker and swifter that they did not bump their foreheads for Linkai’s sudden action.

“What are you doing here this early?” Linkai asked, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. Chengcheng tilted his head, finding the way Linkai do that as an adorable gesture as the stray cat he found once did.

“You can’t question your _master_.” Chengcheng said, still staring at him. Watching Linkai as he stretches his tiny body out: hands raised in the air, his shirt’s sleeves gliding down to reveal thin scarred and bruised arms, the hem sliding up to show a flat stomach. Back dipping, and making a small arch as he tries to reach for something Chengcheng could not see.

Linkai leaves his bed and goes for his small bathroom which he saw before Chengcheng sucked the blood out of him yesterday. He washed his face and everything he should wash and walked out of him just as quick. He changed into more neat and presentable clothes—the best he could find out of his few pairs. All the while, Chengcheng watched him. Observed as the pale skin with even paler white marks of small scars, some were long cuts, stretch as the human moved to put on his clothes. There was barely muscle or flesh to take interest on with Linkai. He was bony, scrawny, too bony but he did not seem weak. Linkai always had those determined eyes looking at directly at the things he’s seeing. It’s got the spirit that made Chengcheng want to take him for himself.

“I thought you had excess or too much blood?” Chengcheng asked.

“I have. It’s a disease if you did not listen to my explanation yesterday.” Linkai said, now standing in front of Chengcheng, waiting for his orders. Chengcheng bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling. It’s rare for humans—a sold servant at that—to snap on their vampire masters.

“But you fainted last night.” Chengcheng said, turning his back to Linkai leading the walk out of the small room of the servant. Hands neatly tucked behind him, _a real gentry_ , Linkai thought.

“I was tired and—” he need not continue his statement for the grumble of his stomach spoke for him. It was too quite in the hallway of the mansion that Linkai was sure Chengcheng heard it too. A small amount of blood crept up to his face. Little did he know that Chengcheng is already smiling with his back to him.

They both walked the hallway which Linkai thought was never going to end. It was long and empty save people save for the few but huge portraits. Portraits of the inhabitants of the mansion were hung in the wall to their right while the sun is casting its warmth and glow from their left through the same tall glass windows that he saw from the drawing room. Expensive china distanced away from each other also lined the wall. Linkai looked at the portraits decorating the wall; some were already old enough to have stains on them, the coloring too was a sign of their age. There’s an exceptional big family portrait that caught Linkai’s eyes, it looked to be the most recent one among the portraits. It was big but there were only four people in them. Linkai could not tell if it was taken years ago or just days before. Vampire beauty is timeless. It’s stuck in time and so are the people in the portrait. The High Master was wearing a formal suit, an inner wear of white and a tie of gold. It was simple yet elegant, he was sure the kid behind him in the photo was taller than the High Master but his stance, though sitting, and his prideful poise makes him standout like the real head of the family that he is. To the High Master’s right was Linkai’s new master, he’s only wearing a small smile in the photo. Not quite happy but not sad either. It was too formal. To the head of the house’s left was an unfamiliar but quite resembling Chengcheng, the time this was taken, he was the same height as Chengcheng. Linkai wonders if he will meet him, and if Chengcheng is taller than him now. At the back of the High Master probably the tallest of the four, he would be around the same height as Yanlei, Linkai thought, his face resembles the High Master’s facial features the most. They all look beautiful, untimely beautiful, faces stuck in time.

“You’re going to meet them later.” Chengcheng tells him—directly to his ear that Linkai takes a sidestep to take himself away from the coldness of Chengcheng entirety. If there is something that he hates, it would be people or creatures creeping too close to him. He hates contact—bodily, physical contact. He could not remember the last time he had let anyone touch him except his father. But considering his role and stand on his new employment, he will have to get used to someone closing the gap between them everytime to suck on his blood. Vampires do not breathe, they’ve long stopped breathing but Chengcheng’s whisper made the hairs on Linkai’s nape stand. He did not feel, hear or saw him coming near him. It was scary, he shivered.

“I can’t wait.” Linkai said sarcastically, helping the urge to roll his eyes. “I can’t wait to meet your demon of a family.” Linkai muttered under his breath, he wasn’t sure if Chengcheng heard him. Though Chengcheng’s eyes darkenend, he did not lash out, instead he turned to walk towards wherever he’s planning to take Linkai.

They continued their walk. Linkai’s tummy is empty, he hasn’t eaten anything except the scones the maid served them yesterday. He does not know where he’s getting his energy to walk this long. Linkai was counting his steps, 1…2…3…4—when suddenly he’s shoved on the wall he’s been staring at just a while ago, knocking the air out of him. His head bumping too hard on the solid wall behind him, he wasn’t sure he did not break a bone. Stars dancing in his vision, Linkai closed his eyes a moment to catch on.

Strong forearm pushing him from the collar, all too hard, he does not know how his bones are holding up; he started to catch on with his breath as Chengcheng pushed in on his chest further. Linkai opened his eyes to meet Chengcheng’s red pair, “Pull that attitude off to my family later and you’re going to die. Was your sleep too good that you think you can die today?” His fangs were out, white, long, sharp needles of teeth that could tear any skin to make blood ooze out of it.

 _Different_. In a few seconds, Linkai managed to pull a different Chengcheng out. The Chengcheng who loved and felt the setting sun’s warmth and light on his skin as he closed his eyes in Linkai’s chamber yesterday was nowhere to be found. Through his eyes Linkai could not see the same Chengcheng that he’d been following down the hall, the young vampire who bounded on his steps. All there’s left is a feral vampire, murderous eyes looking directly in Linkai’s eyes.

Yet, instead of shivering out of fear, Linkai grinned. He had always liked the idea of opposing whatever other people are thinking of him, “I’m not scared to die, _demon_.” He taunted.

From a forehand pushed to his chest, Chengcheng’s hand shot out to his throat.

“Wenjun, my eldest brother does not like to be tested. Your mere sarcasm would make him want to take your head off,” Linkai choked as Chengcheng closed his hand around his throat, “Zeren does not like to be called abomination or any dirty names you lowly humans call us. My father,” Chengcheng breathes, hand closing in further around Linkai’s throat, “My father does not particularly tolerate disrespectful humans like you.”

And he lets go of Linkai just as he thought he would already die, too weak to fight off and chase his breath. Linkai fell to his knees, gasping for air—filling his aching lungs. Black spots leaving his eyes, Linkai reached out a hand to rub his neck.

Chengcheng crouched in front of Linkai. Most humans, as Chengcheng observed, would have flinched away, take as far distance they could manage away from Chengcheng who almost killed them. But Linkai was different, he had his head up just as immediately, meeting Chengcheng’s eyes as he levels himself with the servant; Linkai stared back like his eyes could kill the vampire. Chengcheng reached out and traced Linkai’s jaw with a finger before coming for his chin and cupping it with his fingers—directing Linkai to look at him, “Human, watch your mouth. Just because I helped you get out of your agony with your pathetic father, does not mean I’m _not_ going to do _whatever I want to do with you_ ,” the vampire’s eyes are back to its hazel brown color but that did not make his warning less intense, “You are a servant. _My servant_. You chose this remember ? You must know your place.”

The color of Chengcheng’s eyes were warm brown but his gaze was cold as blue frost.

 

 

 

“Young master…” Yanlei greets as Chengcheng enters the dining room. Linkai, who hates himself for being shaken up by a mere warning of a vampire who’s still in his first generation, trailing behind his master. The dining room was just as grand and beautiful as almost everything in the mansion. He’s getting used to the beauty, Linkai thought, but he was lying to himself. No beauty of the house and even its occupants would not surprise you. Behind every beauty is a terrifying monster, he thought bitterly as  a dull ache pound on his throat, same place where Chengcheng almost killed him.

Linkai was left to stand beside Yanlei who’s in line with another man, their height towering over him, they were wearing the same clothes. Linkai knew the man who smiled brightly at him was another butler, though he wasn’t sure if he’s human.

At the center of the dining hall was a dining table long enough to accommodate at least twenty people; it presents to be already occupied by three. He was guessing they were the same ageless faces he’d seen on the family portrait. At the end of the table was the High Master whom you would not mistake to have lived at least more than his age would suggest. On his right was an empty chair. Chengcheng is on his way now to seat himself there. On the left of the head of the house, Linkai could only see the head of a boy, not so much taller than Chengcheng when he’s seated—Linkai guessed it was the same boy he’d seen on the left of their father in the portrait. Then there’s the tall man beside the boy whose back was facing Linkai. There are still maids nearby to wait for the vampires’ orders.

They were having breakfast just as a normal human family would. The only strange thing you might notice would be their meals—it’s full of fruits, no meat or anything else. It’s only their father who’s getting a special course of a small bit of meat and nothing else. They were also using utensils which appeared to be of gold with ceramic or glasswares for dining.

The High Master took the newspaper down he’s been reading like a normal father would to look at Chengcheng, who looked more shaken up than Linkai.  Which was weird because he was the one who threatened Linkai out there, not the other way around.

“Did something happen?” The High Master asked, watching his son with curious cold eyes.

“None, father. Linkai—” at the mention of his name, the High Master looked at him—he only looked at Linkai and the human could already feel chills at his spine, “Where would you place him?” a question of job. Linkai was glad the High Master averted his gaze just as immediately.

“Is he not your human subjugate as you have had your deal yesterday?” at that, the head of the other two vampires on the table turned to look at Chengcheng, he immediately looked down at his plate of berries and clamped his mouth shut.

Linkai watched his master turn from a threatening vampire to a shy teenage boy.

“He had a deal yesterday?” a voice called out, Linkai guessed it was from the boy across Chengcheng. He had an eerie low octave voice. He seemed to be aggravated by the mention of Chengcheng’s business yesterday. His hair was the color of chocolate brown, the deep brown kind.

“He has a human subjugate?” Linkai was sure it was from the taller one. He was calmer, the kind that would not demand answers if the one questioned did not wish to provide them. His hair color was the lightest color among the four. Chengcheng’s was black, the same shade with the high master.

The High Master leaned on his chair, “Yes, yes he did. And if Zeren would allow Yanchen to train him and teach him how things are ran here that would be better.” He said, eyes on his son on the left.

“Yanchen is my human subjugate—”

“—and _your_ butler as well.” Chengcheng continued the other boy’s sentence.

“He’s been here too long to know the ways,” the High Master then stands up and tucks himself, leaving his sons on the dining table telling them something so low, Linkai could not hear it. He proceeds to walk towards the butlers and Linkai, his sons’ eyes followed him.

Up close, the High Master was even more strangely beautiful. His eyes were the mix of the blue of the ocean at a sunny midday and the green of forest trees. From the portrait earlier, Linkai knew none of his sons got the same eyes as his, “Yanchen…” he calls out, the other butler who smiled like a there’s nothing terrible in the world happening somewhere right then steps out and faces the High Master, “Take Linkai to the kitchens, feed him, bathe him, dress him, teach him the things he needs to know. If you’re going to need anything you can ask Chengcheng, _he_ is his responsibility. He will train as Chengcheng’s assistant and nothing else.” Then he was off, leaving Chengcheng in the middle of his ‘But father!’ Linkai just stood there, levelling his eyes with the High Master’s sons’ eyes from the dining table boring into his skin.

 

* * *

 

 

“ **Your** youngest master has terrible mood swings.” Linkai commented out of the blue as he bit down the apple the butler, Yanchen, has given him. Linkai wasn’t sure if he can take anything down with everything that happened in just a few hours of his stay with the vampires. But mostly all because of Chengcheng’s horrible change of attitudes.

“I adore that child,” Yanchen told him, his back facing Linkai as he rummages through a closet of what Linkai guessed as old clothes. Probably mixed because there are a lot of them. Yanchen would occasionally toss a trouser, a shirt or shorts that he thought would fit Linkai’s size. “He is kind and nice to everyone.”

When the three sons of the High Master filed out of the dining room, (Linkai did not miss Zeren glancing at Yanchen before leaving) Yanchen took him to the kitchen. After dismissing Yanchen’s food offer, they proceeded to the store room.

Linkai let his body fall back to the bed he’s sitting on, “If you consider calling your own brother a minion non-stop in front of your father a nice thing,” and _shoving your human subjugate against the wall all of a sudden_ , “then he must be really nice.” Linkai recalled the High Master walking back to the dining table to say his short good bye to his sons for he’s down for another business in another country that might take him at least a month before going back only to find Chengcheng and Zeren (as the younger called him) bickering on who gets to get a more expensive gift from their father’s trip this time. The High Master calmed them down but Chengcheng did not back down on calling Zeren as minion, smurf and every insulting name related to height. Linkai was sure Zeren was ready to rip his brother’s head off his neck given the chance.

“You just don’t get him now, but I think you would get along well. He has a warm heart, though it does not beat.” Yanchen told him, now folding the clothes he found still useful and fit for Linkai.

Vampires are merciless, that’s why they used not to like the light and warmth of the sun that’s been given by the Lord to humans; that’s why they lived without hearts beating like the way God has made humans to live.

Linkai thought of the times he was pinned on the wall twice—once for Chengcheng’s feeding time and another for being threatened. In those times he could feel what separates vampires to humans, their strength, and their speed. In those times, were the only times he was truly close and in contact with Chengcheng and a great wave of tremor crashes over his entirety all the time. The young vampire was radiating nothing but icy, cold sensation. _Without meaning and not wanting to_ , Linkai shudders slightly with just the thought of Chengcheng with his fangs out, eyes deadly scarlet and a face intent to kill.

 “His heart is cold as ice.” Linkai said, a hand reaching out to touch his neck. _I see it through his eyes, his merciless, forbidding eyes._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday self asjdhsjdhasd
> 
> ps. do you want chengcheng's pov?
> 
> twt: xiaoguinist  
> cc: xiaoguinism

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE MAKE CHENGGUI SAIL, I'M BEGGING YOU LINKAI
> 
> twitter: xiaoguinist  
> cc: xiaoguinism


End file.
